veteranloungefandomcom-20200213-history
Karlhockey
Karlhockey is revered for surviving the most battles on and off the Veteran Lounge without dying in a horrible and embarrassing fashion, surpassing some the the forum's more violetna nd active members - Confederacy, Lintire, even Luna. However, as for fighting in the Veteran Lounge's battles, he hasn't actually done much. Go figure. Karlhockey's Past of PAST We're talking REALLY past. I mean, seriously, you don't get much more past then past. and then some. These are a chronicle of the days of Karlhockey's days aboard the streets of the internet before his time at VL. Most of it is isntant-speculation, but never-the-less it somehow came to being pasted down as fact. Karl the Kop Before even enlisting in the military, Karl spent several years in a desk job at the local "NO U" academy. His time here was ill-spent and wasted, but no-one begrudges him the masterfull video-gaming skills he picked up in his spare time there. Apparently the uniform was itchy, the populace sullen, and the crime rate non-existant. Before too long, he listed in the military, throwing away his past life in order the escape... boredom. Spek-Ops Karl Passing the military exam with fairly good scores, Karl landed a job in the spec-ops. Apparently his job consisted of fighting other spec-ops, and he got fairly good at that. Never-the-less, his tour of duty ended with the "Go-Airbourne" incident, a bullocksed case that ended with his entire team killed (however, as Karlhockey didn't actually happen to command, he was simply shipped off) and his fasination with the Colour Purple beginning. Purple Power The "Go-Airbourne" case was a fiasco all around, as said before. the details are non-existant (being filed away like any good military would do it's mistakes) but the bare minimum apparently consists of that Karlhockey and his team was assigned to go airbourne and take down an emeny sky-station before they blew the hell out of Manhatten. One detail was overlooked: none of team actually had the ability to fly. Despite this, they were ordered to do the best they could. Out of the entire 20-man squad, only 2 9Karlhockey and his captain) actually managed to stall the CO long enough to jump on top of the sky station instead of at the side and missing it completely. Between the two of them, they managed to take control of the station adn smah it into the side of a mountain. However, despite this, the captain was summarily executed. Never-the-eless, it is rumored that Karlhockey's fascination with purple began because all weapons in the station were purple, and he associated the colour purple with continued living. Whatevs. Karl the Killer After his time spent in the Spec-Ops, Karlhockey's time in the military was understandably over (until such time as he joined The Veteran Lounge) and he spent a great-many years as a freelance mercenary. Most of his missions were actually done during this time, and he stills make an impact to this day in the freelance industry (although as of now it is understood that he has signed on to a military. Less Past Past Before too long, Karlhockey once again signed up to a military - this time, the EDF, a subsection of which, in an unknown office and hopefully filed away forever, was The Veteran Lounge. He was put there for economic reasons, and while his time there was small, the impact was great, to such a point that he is one of the lowest Veterans to be titled so. The battles he partook of were quite numerous, and quite inbetween. In fact, pretty much all of them, before his inevitable departure, and he did incredibly well with them to boot. As of now, his where-abouts are unknown. Fuck. Category:Veterans Category:Not active Category:Users